


A Series of Kisses

by cakethulhu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean time measurements, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakethulhu/pseuds/cakethulhu
Summary: The first chapter in a series of three little ditties taking place over the first two years of Keith and Lance's relationship. Part one describes their first kiss and the circumstances that led to it.





	1. The Past

Unbeknownst to the other paladins, red and blue had gotten closer during Shiro’s absence. It had first presented as even more fighting amongst each other, until one day when they had been at each other’s throats, and the emotional dam had broken. That night ended in tears, feelings, and falling asleep in a vicinity neither would've been caught dead in before. So, right up until the team had finally found Shiro, Lance and Keith had found comfort in sleeping next to each other every night, and pouring out emotions when sleep was evasive…

~

It had been a tough day of training. Allura wasn’t wasting a single second getting them back into tip-top shape now that Shiro was back. The result was a sloppy dog pile of paladins lazing on the couches of the break room barely paying attention to the educational videos Coran had insisted they watch.

Hunk was the first gone, having fallen asleep almost immediately after Coran and Allura had left to manage the castle. However, shortly after, Pidge had jogged from the room, shouting that she’d already watched all of Coran’s movies, and that she had better things to do, when questioned. A weary Shiro had lasted the length of nearly four short videos before the need for sleep had him climbing out from under Hunk’s protective arm. Neither of the remaining conscious boys had any desire to protest when Shiro left them alone. 

~

With the warmth from Shiro’s body fading after he had made his exit, Keith had instinctually shuffled closer to Lance to make up for it; Lance, who had a fire burning in his soul that made his skin warm to the touch. Keith had discovered it was one of his favorite things about Lance, especially since Keith himself was prone to getting cold very easily. Pidge had once pointed out how ironic it was considering his hot-temper. Regardless, he was pleased when he felt the movement of Lance coming to rest behind him.

Keith was content to share Lance’s body heat, and when Lance started tracing small circles around his shoulder he felt every muscle he had relax at the soothing touch. After a few minutes of his heavy eyelids trying drift shut, he turned away from the bright lights of the holographic images he hadn't really been paying attention to. This brought him face-to-chest with Lance, barely even space left for Jesus between them. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of Lance, and his extensive skincare regimen: a clean, sweet smell, even if a bit over-complicated due to the sheer number of products the boy used.

When Keith had flipped over, Lance had stopped brushing loops on his shoulder; instead, his fingers drew across Keith’s décolleté to rest one hand over the spot where Keith’s heart was thumping steadily. The other arm reached up to slowly lift Keith’s jaw. He could see Lance searching for any indication that Keith didn't want to partake as he leaned down gradually. When Lance’s lips finally closed the distance, Keith found that they were softer than they looked, supple and firm, completely unhesitant and almost surprisingly gentle.

The slightly lethargic, but actually really good, first kiss (not the Keith would tell Lance that, he really didn't need anything else to brag about) didn't last particularly long, and soon enough Keith felt Lance pulling away the tiniest bit to smile at him. It wasn't his cocky smirk, or his broad grin, just a small, intimate look of pure happiness. Keith, knew he was bad at expressing his emotions with anything other than his fists, but he sincerely hoped his face was a mirror image. Keith felt Lance’s arms move again to wrap around him tighter, and his own hands came to rest on Lance’s waist.

~

And that was exactly how Hunk had found them the next morning, when his growling stomach had woken him up. Once he'd seen the two of them cuddling, his appetite was momentarily forgotten as he called up Pidge and Shiro as quietly as he could. About six dobashes later, Pidge arrived, bags under her eyes, but energetic enough to take commemorative photos. She was debating with Hunk whether or not to draw on their faces when Shiro showed up, extra blankets and pillows in his arms, and he began tucking the still-sleeping paladins in as carefully as possible. Allura and Coran entered the room just behind Shiro, and couldn't stop cooing over the absolutely adorable sight. The bunch only left when Hunk’s hunger could no longer be ignored, and he suggested breakfast, to which everyone agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome. Please do be gentle, this is the first time I've posted anything I've written like this. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two details an exchange between Keith and Lance after a stressful mission. The kind of thing that becomes more commonplace after they start dating.

A particularly rough-won victory for team Voltron, during which Lance admits (to himself) he was maybe a little teeny bit overly reckless. But come on, everyone came back in one piece, well, except all those battle cruisers they took out _with his help_ he might add.

As the team flew back to the castle, Lance could hear Shiro lecturing about safety and responsibility. Pidge just kept coughing out Lance’s name at the end of every one of Shiro’s sentences, until Shiro chided her. Observing Lance quietly from the yellow lion, Hunk appeared to be cautiously watching Lance’s movements, probably worrying about him.

Lance’s gaze slid to Keith’ portion of his screen last. What he saw had him sitting up straight. Keith might as well have been on fire for the flames burning in his eyes. The unbridled fury on Keith’s face had Lance cowering slightly when he thought of what Keith’s enraged silence now meant for later when they were face-to-face. He wasn't sure what exactly he'd done to earn _that_ expression, but he was certain Keith would let him know, and Lance was mildly terrified at the prospect. Lance tried for a tentative smile accompanied by a small wave, but that only made Keith’s frown deepen while Blue made the telepathic equivalent of a low whistle at the vibes Red was throwing off.

As the paladins docked into the castle, Lance couldn't hear if anyone was talking over the nonstop stream of expletives in his mind. He briefly thought of hiding out in Blue for awhile, but he knew that would only make things worse in the end.

So, adrenaline still kicking from the recent battle and victory, he slowly descended the blue lion’s ramp only to be greeted by the furious shout Keith let loose at first sight. From about half-way across the hangar, Keith was dead-ass _sprinting_ at Lance, who immediately threw his hands up in surrender. Not going to get in the middle of _that_ the rest of the squad watched warily from the edges; Lance could only assume they stuck around at all mostly to make sure he didn't die.

Lance was about to try and talk his way out, but Keith had reached him now and was not going to let him get a single word out. Briefly surprised that Keith’s momentum hadn't barreled them both over, Lance was far more shocked by Keith’s hand gripping Lance’s chest-plate and using it to pull him down into an eager, unstoppable force of a kiss. After a short moment of confusion, Lance could still see the furrow between Keith’s eyebrows, but he closed his eyes and threw himself into returning the kiss heartily. After a dobash or two of some fierce making out, Keith finally slowed down. His anger was still simmering _right_ under the surface, Lance saw when he pulled back, and before he could say anything Keith was frisking him brusquely.

Despite the ever-so-slowly-dissipating tension, Lance couldn't stop himself from asking, “Whatcha doin there, space cowboy?” He knew the nickname was risky, but he was trying to lighten the mood.

Keith’s response was to grunt, and flip Lance around to continue checking out every part of him. When he finished, he spun Lance again to glare up at him, “I was taking inventory of this dumb-ass hot shot that tried to get himself killed, you might know him, his name’s Lance.”

Lance thought he saw the ire slowly fading with a wave of relief settling in Keith’s eyes, but knew he wasn't totally safe yet either. “And what's the consensus, Dr. Dreamy?”

“Well, everything seems to be accounted for but your brain,” Keith deadpanned, before punching Lance’s upper arm, “But don't do it again, you idiot, you could get seriously hurt.”

This time Lance definitely wasn't imagining the clouds parting around them, well, maybe he was, but at least Keith seemed calmer now. “Sorry,” he said a tad sheepishly, then, to negate his sudden vulnerability, he smirked, “I would ask if it's my turn to check you out, but I already know you're _fine_.” He winked, Keith rolled his eyes, and they both knew the storm had passed.

They remembered at the same time that everyone else had stayed to watch Lance get pummeled, and, a tad embarrassed, turned to find their audience gone. While their focus had been entirely on each other, neither noticed that they had all left, herded out by Shiro, as soon as the heated make-out session had started. Lance figured he still had another couple lectures waiting for him, so he grabbed Keith’s hand, pressed a quick kiss to the back of it, and together they walked out of the lions’ bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and constructive criticism is approved and encouraged. This one was probably my favorite chapter to write of this short series, so thanks for reading it :)


	3. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three is the longest of the series, in it Lance has prepared for their two-year anniversary for a while, and the time has come to work the plan. Keith is in for a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, I am terrible at summaries.

Lance had plans. Oh boy, did Lance have plans. In fact, his plans had plans, plans squared, plans for days. Well, plans for one day, a day which was fast-approaching now. He was nervous, but he was also excited to finally be executing all the plans he'd been making for the last four months.

Lance knew he was gonna have to do better at avoiding Keith for the last stretch of this wait. He was too eager for their anniversary to be here, and he had already almost given up his secret plans twice. Every time they came face to face he struggled to ramble about anything else to distract himself from blurting out everything. And his boyfriend could be super dense, especially when it came to relationship stuff, but Keith had to be getting suspicious by now.

He needed to enlist the others’ help as soon as he could. He had already gotten Allura’s permission to use the Central Energy Chamber as the setting, and he'd been learning some of the controls from Coran for a while now. He needed Hunk’s cooking skillz for sure, and to keep Lance himself in check. He would ask Pidge to assist him with decorating and some technological setup. Shiro would be needed to keep Keith busy in the meantime.

~

Today was the day. Lance and Keith had officially been together for seven hundred and twenty quintants, or roughly two years, to the day/quintant/whatever. And Lance was going to ensure their anniversary went perfectly.

Knowing full well that Keith would object to the blindfold, he finally managed to sweet talk him into it, but only after about 15 dobashes of Lance’s charms at full force. It would be worth it, he promised Keith. Lance was allowed to secure the covering over Keith’s eyes, and from behind, he wrapped his own arms around Keith’s waist, perching his head upon his shoulder so he could whisper in his ear that he wouldn't regret it. And with a quick press of his lips to Keith’s cheek, he moved to his side to link their arms at the elbows and proceeded to guide his boyfriend toward their destination.

They had reached the Central Energy Chamber, but Lance still wouldn't let Keith see the surprises that awaited inside, not just yet, anyways. Instead, he brought the blind boy to stand in front of a large comfortable chair he had found in one of the less-used areas of the castle. Using Keith's confusion against him, he curled one of his arms behind his head, cupping his cheek with his other hand, before planting a gentle but eager kiss on his lips.

However, just before Keith had a chance to get too into it, Lance broke away, ceasing Keith's attempt to advance with an open palm on his chest and a rough shove into the chair Keith hadn't known was behind him. Lance found the shocked look on his face and the irritated grunt Keith had landed with to be extremely adorable.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith started, his tone a warning as he reached for the fabric blocking his vision. Luckily Lance had just enough time to make sure he was perfectly posed when Keith finally pulled away the fabric obstructing his view. The jaw-dropping gasp that Keith let out as his face turned the color of a ripe cherry, was exactly the kind of reaction Lance had been hoping for, and the smirk on his face told Keith precisely that.

“ _Lance_?” It came out as a sort of breathless half-whisper, Keith still unable to completely pick up his jaw as he looked around with eyes wide enough to rival an owl. Lance had turned on the star map and set it on just the slightest rotation, so they appeared to be slowly flying through the constellations. The room was lit by a ton of candles spaced randomly throughout, each one surrounded by bundles of flowers. His gaze slid over the many candles and flowers to touch briefly on a small dinner set up to one side before reaching the main attraction.

Lance was leaning back against a silver pole, his arms reaching up to grab it behind his head as hips are arched seductively, and he's fixing Keith with a look that could stop a man’s heart.

“Happy Two Years, babe,” Lance said with a lilt in his voice as he relaxed and stepped forward to bend down and grab Keith’s hand.

“Has it been two years?” Keith blushed as his head ducked slightly.

Lance straightened up, “Are you fucking kidding me right now? I set up all of this, and nearly ruined the surprise cause I've been overly-excited about it for like four months, and you forgot about our anniversary?!”

Keith stood up abruptly, latching onto Lance’s hand, “No, no, no, no! Lance, I didn't forget! How could I? I just meant that… it feels like I've loved you forever. It seems impossible that everything we've been through together has really only been a couple years.” His voice loud in his reassurances at first, but doing a decrescendo as he got mushy.

Lance squinted at Keith suspiciously for just a tick before his face softened as his grip on Keith’s hand hardened. “ _Aw_ , Keith. With words like that, I don't even care if you did forget.”

“I didn't forget!” Keith huffed.

“Alright, I believe you,” Lance said with a smile and a boop on Keith’s nose that had him pulling away slightly.

With a little bit of a pout on his face, Keith said, “I even got you a gift, but it's back in the room cause I was planning to give it to you later. I wasn't expecting all this,” he gestured to the room. “You've been working on this for four months?”

“Yeah!” Lance replied excitedly, and then a bit quieter, “Do… you like it?”

“Lance, I love it,” Keith said with a fondness in his voice as his eyes followed a cluster of stars across the wall, until the stars slid over Lance where Keith’s gaze found its home in Lance’s.

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand tightly before shuffling toward the small table. “We should eat before the food gets too cold,” Lance said, pulling out the chair for Keith and handing him the bouquet of as-close-to-roses-as-Lance-could-find-in-space that had previously occupied the spot.

Keith blushed as he took the flowers and sat down, expecting Lance to sit across from him, only to be surprised when Lance took a seat right in his lap instead. Keith gave him a questioning look.

“This spot looked more comfortable,” he answered with a sly grin.

He began arranging some dishes as Keith gently set his bouquet on the floor to wrap his arms around Lance while he got the food ready. Lance cut up some of what looked like a mis-colored steak drizzled with something that tasted like a smoky, but sweet, honey pepper sauce. He twisted to face Keith and held up the fork to feed him.

Keith took the bite of meat slowly and while maintaining eye contact with Lance the whole time. He chewed, swallowed, and swiped his tongue across his lips before reaching for the fork and stabbing another piece to feed Lance in return. Though, before Lance had the chance to lick his own lips clean, Keith brought their faces together to do it for him. Lance leaned into the kiss: gentle, insistent, but brief.

They pulled away, and Lance sighed dreamily, then let Keith know that the sooner they finished eating, the quicker they could get on with the _rest_ of Keith’s gift. Lance looked pointedly over at the pole he'd been posed against earlier, and then back at Keith.

They each got their own fork, and dug in to Hunk’s lovingly-prepared meal with a bit more fervor. They finished the steak, and helped themselves to the sides: something that looked like chunky jello but tasted like potato salad, a kind of vegetable that seemed to be the love-child of carrots and green beans, and a savory close-but-not-quite-bread roll. For dessert Lance pulled forward a platter of alien-chocolate-covered strawberries, well, if strawberries were shaped like soft, puffy wishbones.

Lance licked the space-chocolate off one of them, and Keith decided he was done eating. Lance’s response was, “Well, help me clean up then,” and a little chuckle as he held up chocolate-covered fingers.

Keith obliged, holding Lance’s hand in place while he lapped up the little bit of melting chocolate. When he was finished, Lance rested a hand on his cheek, “That's good, kitten. Now we're done eating, but there's one more thing on the menu.” Wink.

“Is it me?” Keith wonders out loud as Lance gets up from his lap and leads him back over to the cushioned chair.

Lance sits Keith down before slowly pulling his own hand away to step towards the pole. He winks and blows Keith a kiss before replying, “Maybe later, but right now it's me. So feast your eyes on this.” He claps twice, which turns on some low background music, and with a flourish, he takes off his jacket and tosses it aside.

He moves perfectly in time to the music as he dances out of his shirt and pants as well. His little strip tease leaves him in a lingerie set that Keith immediately thanks the heavens for, but also has no idea where Lance could've gotten it. It's comprised of a sheer and sparkling blue top with straps that criss-cross in the front, over his collarbone, and there's a heart shaped key-hole between his pecs. The top is of the bikini variety and only covers his chest, while the bottoms are high-waisted cheeksters that show off Lance’s nicely-shaped assets in the back. They're made of the same blue material as the top, except only the sides are sheer with the rest being opaque. There's a tiny bit of ruffle detailing the hems of the leg holes, drawing attention to carefully toned thighs. The outfit is decorated in red stitching and is accompanied by red thigh highs and a pair of shiny heels that change color in the lights that Keith has no clue how he didn't notice earlier.

After making sure Keith got a good look from his front-and-center spot, Lance twirled a couple times and hooked his thighs around the pole. He leaned back, arching and showing off his flexibility beautifully, came back up, and did a couple simple spins from one arm. Lance danced on the pole, hips rolling and head bobbing side to side.

Then he carefully climbed the pole, always along with the beat of the music, and then let his legs hold him there while tipped his head back so he was upside-down and slowly spinning. Still upside-down, he brought his hands back to the pole between his legs so he could do the splits mid-air. He let his legs cross like they were making the number four around the pole, while his arms waved, caressing his own face and then running down his chest and stomach. His arms reached back to grab the pole behind his head and he gracefully flipped the rest of his body back down to the ground before dropping it like it's hot and doing a few moves on the floor.

But he wasn't done with the pole yet, he grabbed the base with one hand and a spot higher up with the other and turned himself upside-down with just the strength of his arms and his core, his legs making a ‘v’ on either side. He hooked his ankles on the top of the pole and let go with his hands to get a little rotation, and then kept the spin going with one knee and one elbow wrapped around the pole, the other leg and an arm out-stretched, in perfect form. He let go of the pole with his elbow to grab the foot of the leg not holding him in place with both arms, in an aerial version of something that would remind someone of ballet. Deftly, he slid to the floor, his arms supporting him until he lay flat on his back before flipping onto his stomach and slowly raising his ass in the air, bringing it back down, and crouching to get up.

Lance spared a glance at Keith, who was just enamored with Lance’s performance, leaning forward as far as he could in his chair without falling out of it, but still clearly relaxed and enjoying the show. Lance licked his lips ostentatiously as he reached for the pole in two places again and lifted his body so that his hips and legs curled perfectly above his head. He finished his routine on the pole with a few simple right-side-up spins and poses before letting go and doing a careful and elegant cartwheel to land directly in front of Keith.

Their gazes locked, both of them conveying a fiery passion and devotion to each other. He pushed Keith back into the chair and had no complaints when Keith took him with. Lance straddled Keith's lap, his knees on either side of Keith’s hips, wriggling for a tick and then he raised himself up, leaning heavily on Keith. He came back down to Keith’s lap, only to repeat the motion a few more times. Their hands were all over one another, Lance used his knees to squeeze Keith's thighs before standing up, turning to face away and giving Keith a great view of his ass as he bent over to shimmy back up.

Keith tried to pull Lance back into his lap, but Lance just rubbed his ass against Keith’s crotch to create some delicious friction before escaping once more. He faced Keith once again, staying just out of reach as he danced, hips swirling and hands roaming the places he knew Keith wanted to touch.

Taking pity on Keith, Lance came back to his chair, where he propped his leg up on the armrest, put Keith's hands on his hips, and thrust his pelvis to the rhythm of the song. Keith could feel the contraction and extension of the muscles in his abdomen as Lance continued to grind at him. Then letting Keith keep hold, Lance brought his leg down, turned to face away again, and just went to town in Keith's lap. Arching his back, his hands playing in the ends of Keith’s hair on the back of his neck, he pressed against Keith.

His hips still writhing and gyrating to the music, he could feel Keith's hands wandering: caressing the curve of his ass, idly running over his chest. Keith latched on to Lances shoulder, licking a neat stripe and blowing over it, sending a shiver across Lance’s skin. And as the goosebumps appeared, Keith kissed them away. He was as desperate to get as much Lance-exposure as he could, as Lance was to give it to him.

Lance slowed his roll, the music coming to a drawn out finish. Taking Keith's restless hands in his and turning his head to look at him, he drawled, “So you said you had an anniversary present for me in the _bedroom_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the whole series, then let me throw my undying adoration at your feet. Thank you so much, for your initial interest and continued reading. Please don't be afraid to leave a comment or constructive criticism for me below, I know I can do better, but I need help to improve.
> 
> Also, I'd like to get more into writing fanfics and the like, in which case, I'll need a beta-reader if anyone is interested in that. You can comment here or find me on tumblr (cakethulhu there as well).


End file.
